


[Fanvid] A Certain Kind Of Dirty

by JinkyO



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Nail Polish, Partners in Crime, Subtitles Available, closed caption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Desna and the Dixie Mafia are a match made in  Florida hell.Premiered at CON.TXT 2020
Relationships: Bryce Husser/Jennifer Husser, Dwayne "Roller" Husser/Desna Simms, Uncle Daddy/Toby
Kudos: 5
Collections: CON.TXT 2020 Premiering Vids





	[Fanvid] A Certain Kind Of Dirty

  
  



End file.
